Anything For You, My Love
by Tallest Phoenix
Summary: A sad, miserable songfic one-shot about my character Gam, and his lovepig, Zen. Song: "Anything For You" by Evanescence.


**Just a sad, pissy one-shot written out of boredom. It's about my OC, Gam, and the one he loves more than anything. Other than himself.**

**I DO NOT own the song "Anything For You". Evanescence and Amy Lee do.**

I lie stretched out across my bed. The noise humans call 'music' is blaring in my ears. Ears… I curse silently. Why did I go through with it?

I know that I am forever banned from my home of Irk, that now I'm not even able to go back. I know that I may as well stay here, this dirt hole called Earth. But why?

Because of her. All because of her. The one I love. I had put off admitting it for so long, but now it seems only fair. Fair… that doesn't exist in my world, this cold, cruel reality that I now have been forced to live in. What do I have to lose, anyway? My life, and that's it. My life… the one thing I maybe wouldn't mind giving up.

My fears of death, of where I would go… it all seems so far away now. I have died before, but I always wake up before I find out what's beyond the light. Before, I had feared it, and now I'm curious. I have nothing else to do. Why not? No one I care for is caring for me. The only one I care for. Zen…

Everything I have ever done was solely for her. I was her protector, her guard, her friend. She was a reject, an outsider, just like me. She lived amongst the Tallest. She was Red's smeet. And I protected her. I _loved _her, secretly, for all these years.

And she repaid me by falling for _him_, my enemy, my twin brother. Zim. Why him? He never even acknowledged her existence. He still doesn't really know her. He doesn't know what she did for him. She became human, just to be with him. And I… Me, the fool that I am, stepped into that Godforsaken machine. All for her. Just like everything else.

I feel it. A tremor running through my body, a pain in my chest. I know this feeling all too. It will happen. Very soon. Hopefully, this time, I will see it.

I hear the song. I actually listen to the words. "_I'll believe all of your lies…_

That I did. She told me she would never leave. She promised. And for once, I trusted her.

_"Just pretend that you love me_ _Make believe Close your eyes…_

That's all I ever hope to ask for. I need to think that, even if it's not true. I want to believe she loves me.

_"I'll be anything for you…"_

I will. I would be anything for Zen. I would die if it would make her happy. And I know that it will. That's the only way.

She wants Zim, and doesn't care that he loves Gaz instead. I hate him for stealing her from me, and I almost hate Gaz, for not letting Zen get what she wants. But I could never hate Zen. Ever.

As the pain gets worse, I decide to call her, just one more time.

Zen's beautiful, angelic voice finally answers. "He-llo, you pathetic nuisance. You have reached the answering message of Zen, goddess of doom. If you are someone I don't know or otherwise don't care about: FUCK YOU! GO TO HELL AND DIE! If you are Zim or Gam, or are calling to tell me that you want to give me money, sorry, I'm not here. Leave a message, and I'll call back immediately!! Or… whenever I care to do so."

It hurts to know that she won't get a chance to. The beep finally sounds.

"Zen, it's me. I hope you know who 'me' is, but if you don't, I understand. I want you to know that I love you. I always have, and I always will. I'm sorry that this is the last you'll ever hear from me, and that you will never get the chance to talk to me about it. I wish that you could, even if you turned me down. I just want to hear your voice again.

I don't have very much longer to live. I'm having another attack, and… I don't think I'll make it through this one." Another wave of pain. I grab my chest in agony. "God…!! Zen… It's 11: 10 pm, July 2nd… Maybe… You can make it… In time…"

The machine gives another beep, and I throw the phone down, without hanging up. I throw up, blood gushing out of my mouth. And I lie there, in total hell, waiting for death to come once again.

11: 11… There was something about that time. I remember Gir telling me. I shook it off as nonsense that he was spouting. But now I don't care.

"_If you make a wish at 11:11, it always comes true…"_

I sigh, and it hurts. Not only physically. I start to cry, something I have never done before.

_I only wish… that I could be with Zen, at least one more time…_

I fall asleep.

The next thing I remember is waking up. Someone's arms are around me. I hear a familiar voice calling my name. I open my eyes. Zen is there.

"Z…e..."

"No," she says, tears filling her beautiful violet eyes. "Don't talk."

I shake my head. "I… Zen…"

"No." She holds me closer. "You don't have to. It's okay. I'm here now."

"Z… Zen, I… Luh…Love…"

"Gam…" says Zen, crying. She kisses me on the forehead. "It's okay. It's okay."

I look at her, and weakly ask, "Do… you…?"

She puts her cheek on my head. "I do."

"But… What about… Zim?"

"Sh…" Zen whispers. "He doesn't matter. I love you, Gam. I do."

But I know she doesn't. She's just trying to make me feel better. And it works.

I close my eyes for the last time, and my breathing slows to a stop.

_I'll believe all your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you  
Anything for you..._

I'll become your earth and sky  
Forever, never die  
I'll be everything you need

_I'll love you forever, Zen…_

**"Anything for You" is by Evanescence. Heard it and thought, DAMN, this is them.**


End file.
